


these early mornings

by oikawhat (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, JUST TELL ME IF I SHOULD WARN BUT IM PRETTY SURE THIS IS SAFE, Other, Short, THIS PRESSURE IS UNBEARABLE, TRIGGER WARNINGS?? NO, WHATEVER YOU WNAT, but as of now, but hopefully, early fic, i dont know, ill probably drop this, im not a great writer, maybe long, nah, some may be explicit, thats a dream ill never achieve, the last chapter i write, will be a massive improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oikawhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not night, but it was not morning either</p>
<p>and it was just like him for he was no sun nor moon, he was the stars and the void between</p>
<p>like those late night, early morning talks you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm an inexperienced writer who's writing a reader insert with various shipping and I hope to damn god that you enjoy this as much as I do. Also any feedback would be great, but please don't degrade my work. Thanks, have a good day !!

**The talks you have when you're awake at 3am.**

The moon looked iridescent against the vast void of darkness. It was perhaps the most surreal of all the nights you had stayed over at the training camp. It just happened to be the last night that you would spend with him. The last early morning you'd get to spend.

  
_3:12._

  
A small sigh escaped your lips. You wanted more. More time with him, more time to figure out yourself, more time. These were peace filled days with minimal tournaments, and in those tournaments, you realised that that it was not the race that gathered everyone's focus, but it was the idea of a team that was paramount. Yet these past few days gave you a surreal sense of pressure and the feeling of isolation.

  
You'd been swimming since you were an adolescent, the posthaste and pace of the races found a way to fill your blood with power. Though being an experienced and proficient swimmer in a small rural school made it possible that the only one to advance to the next stage was you, it still had it perks if not being the only swimmer to advance to Regionals.

  
The Karasuno swim team which consisted entirely of 5 members accompanied the volleyball club to their practices and vice versa. Not only did you share the same venues, buses, but you also had to share the same beds, and you were the odd one out of the three females. Sleeping right next to the boy you idolized was a dream and a curse all at the same time.

  
Night was not pitch black. It was not an opaque darkness that engulfed the room nor was it a still colour. It was grey, a translucent kind of navy that would shiver occasionally. The only source of light was the moon and the stars which had been placed like splattered white blood across the sky.

Your palms were sweaty and the room was uncomfortably humid. Everybody was asleep and the air was disturbed by Tanaka's oblivious snoring.

You, who had been sitting up against the wall caught in a room of sleeping crows, cautiously stood up. Your legs felt lazy, as if they always were but it felt good to stand up when everyone else was on the floor. You strode over the piles of bodies sprawled together and walked up to the window. A silence befalls the room and Tanaka quietens his snores. Soft breezes flow through the fly screen and into the room. Tonight, you were inconceivably dreary and regretted the nap you took before dinner. This morning, as early as it was, 3am, made you feel sick in your stomach. It was a certain ball of uneasiness, tainted with anxiety and covered in a thick layer of affection. An inconvenient side effect of love. You didn't know how to handle these things and at the pace the feeling was hurling at you, you were surprised you didn't barrel over.

Training camp was beautiful. Not in the aesthetically pleasing sense, more so in a social aspect. A communal get together without the hassle of unnecessary details.

Sugawara Koushi.

The name stuck with you as soon as you saw him. Maybe that's why his name sounded so dainty on your tongue. You didn't know how to describe how much you loved him. It wasn't that you loved him  _a lot_ but describing him as a crush sounded silly. No, he was more than that but he was less than a lover. For sure, right?

"{Y/L/N}." 

Your heart skipped a beat, it must have. You felt the jolt when you heard Suga say your name. You wanted him to say it more often. It sounded like your name was a delicacy, the way it was said, so softly too. 

"Suga?" you said a little startled. At least that's what you hoped you sounded like. 

"You're skin's peeling off.." his voice sounded tired and raw. Unfortunately, it was 3am and you really did not care about flaky skin.

"Chlorine's an asshole," you chuckled softly.

Suga hummed in reply, he scrambled off the futon with visible effort. His hair, which was an uncommon grey, looked almost ghostly white in the moonlight.

"What kept you this early in the morning?" he asked, his words slow and a little lethargic. 

"I'm just not that," you paused, unsure of what to say, "tired. I'm not that tired." you repeat.

He gave you a little smile, one of those smiles that he had when he was told Kageyama would play for him. It hurt you a lot, not the fact that Suga was a 3rd year and would be unable to play after this next tournament. "That too," you thought. He was the hard working type, one that knew he paled in comparison but would fight anyway, fight for a moment on the court. That hurt the most.

"I want to be on the court," he said. 

They say that you're more emotionally aware at night. Maybe that was the case but that didn't help you feel any better. You heart sank.

"You will be, you're the official setter of Karasuno." you tried to cheer him on but the tone was so devastating low.

He made a little noise in retaliation.

His hair was so messed up that you could not control yourself. You ran your fingers in his hair, combing it with your fingers. Your breathing slowed down incredibly. His eyes looked tired and warm, your {e/c} eyes trailed to his lip. He was biting it. They looked kissable, small but kissable. 

His lips never stopped being looked at. You were so close to him, now. He leaned his forehead in, your heart raced, thundering against your rib cage, you craved him, you needed him, Jesus, you wanted him. His forehead touched yours and you stay embraced like that with the setter for a while. His arm held onto your shoulder, you arm draped behind his neck. You did not hear Tanaka anymore. All you heard was the sound of his breath against yours. Your throat felt tight, like the feeling right before you cried. 

Night was the colour of a translucent navy. You realized that but it looked like a veil of light through the face of a dark night. It was not the night where everything engulfed the room but god damn did it make you feel immersed in another dimension. He was so beautiful, so hopeless yet so hopeful. 

You moved your lips forwards to meet his. Thoughts dashed through your mind, but tonight or today, at this moment, it did not matter. He moved in closer. Time felt as if it had never moved. His lips met yours. Both of you had your eyes closed. The kiss was warm, tender and loving. Both of you pulled back sheepishly. At this point, you felt sluggish. You moved back to the futon with Suga's hand faintly holding yours, it felt right.

"Sug-" you said softly before being cut off.

"Koushi," he murmured in you hair. He kissed your forehead as you both stood on your futons, next to each other.

"Call me {Y/N} too then," you resumed.

"Goodnight {Y/N}."

"Goodnight," and there was a pause which was accompanied by the sound of bed sheets being ruffled.

"Koushi." you finish.

 

It was not night, you agreed, nor was it morning, he agreed. Love did not have a time, and neither did 3am talks.

 


End file.
